Untitled (for now)
by Courteney22
Summary: Rated PG for some language... my second attempt at fanfiction. C&M, with a little of the others too :) If anyone has any title ideas, please let me know in your review, because I'm really bad with them.


Okay, here goes my second, less smutty attempt at fanfiction… this one's dedicated to Mr. Newitt (my World History teacher), his wife, and their new baby who is being born as we speak. (Well, as I speak, anyway…) Enjoy (  
  
*Edited to add – it's now a day later, and I just wanted to add congratulations on their new baby girl, Madison Elizabeth (  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Chandler, go to work. I'll be fine," Monica persuaded her husband for what seemed like the thousandth time that morning. She was lying on the couch, where she'd been for the last two and a half days. "I'll call you as soon as I think it's time, okay? Just go!" She demanded again. After nearly 30 minutes of arguing, Chandler finally gave in. He walked over to her to give her a kiss on the forehead before heading out the door.  
  
Monica sighed and rested her head against the arm of the couch, trying her best to relax. Even though she was only two days late, she was feeling more and more uncomfortable with every passing moment. The truth was, she would've liked for Chandler to stay with her, but he knew that if he was there he would just worry himself more, not to mention annoy the hell out of her. She was tempted to pick up the phone and call Rachel, but they hadn't spoken for months. So instead, she reached over her bulging stomach and grabbed the remote so she could watch TV and keep herself at least partially entertained.  
  
She sighed again, and switched the channel to Jerry Springer. This should be fun, she told herself sarcastically. However, after twenty minutes of watching it, she grew tired and peeled herself off the couch and into her bedroom to take a nap. Once she was snuggled under the covers, she realized she'd forgotten to get the phone from the other room, but at this point was too lazy to get up to get it. She held in a scream, annoyed and frustrated by the practically crippled condition she was in.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The morning had been a struggle for Chandler… he could barely sit through the meeting he'd been at. The only thing he could think of was Monica and the baby, and how close he was to becoming a father. The thought drove him crazy; not because he didn't want a child, but because he was terrified. He hated his father, and the last thing he wanted was for his kids to grow up and feel the same way about him. He hadn't told Monica any of this, because he knew that she didn't need anything else to stress her out more.  
  
As he walked into his office, he sat down and quickly picked up the phone to call his wife. He couldn't stop worrying about her, and he knew that it wouldn't go away until he could make sure everything was all right. He dialed the number to the apartment, and began to panic when there was no answer after three rings. He breathed a sigh of relief when Monica answered.  
  
"Hello?" Her voice came out tired and weak, and for a moment he stared at the door, contemplating whether or not to burst through it and run home to her. Before he could get very far, he remembered that she'd told him to stay at work, so he focused his attention back to the phone in his hand.  
  
"Hey, honey," he said half under his breath. "How are you? I've been in a meeting all morning… I can barely concentrate today. I really want to come home, but I know-" He was cut off by Monica's sharp gasp, and he clenched the phone tighter, waiting for her to speak. "Mon? Honey, what's wrong?" he finally managed to spit out when he heard nothing but silence at the other end of the phone.  
  
"I'm… I'm okay," she finally said. "I think I just had a contraction…" she told him, with a hint of fear surfacing in her voice. As soon as he heard the words, the lump in his throat got ten sizes bigger, and his palms became sweaty and sticky. "Chandler? Hello, did you hear me? I think the baby's coming!" she said when there was no response from him.  
  
"Yeah… yeah I heard you. Umm, I'll be there as soon as I can, okay? I don't know how soon I'm gonna be able to get out of here though…" he pondered, glancing at his watch.  
  
"Well I can call Ross and have him take me," she offered, and from her voice he could tell she was frightened and in pain. "I think he's right across the hall with Joey… it'll only take him a minute to get here."  
  
"Okay… do that. I'll get to the hospital as soon as I can bust my ass out of here, okay?" He muttered, feeling slightly guilty and helpless for not being able to get to her. But he was too scared… it was all too sudden. He didn't feel like he could deal with it all right now, and he just needed some time to get his head on straight before he went. He trusted that she would be safe with Ross, and he planned on being there in plenty of time to help coach the birth anyway.  
  
He sat down in the office chair, resting his head back and trying to make his breathing return to normal. He hadn't realized until now that his heart was nearly beating out of his chest, and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. He honestly never imagined he would get this anxious about it, but he couldn't help but think how much this all would change his life forever. He was going to be a father.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Breathe, Mon, breathe," Ross coached his sister, still pissed that Chandler hadn't shown up yet. Monica said she'd called him as soon as she went into labor, and he still wasn't there.  
  
Monica was trying as hard as she could to stay calm, but between her contractions and her husband not being there, it was difficult to do so. "Where is he?" she asked her brother, who was holding her hand tightly and rubbing her back… she knew he was trying to help, but she wanted Chandler to be the one helping her, not Ross.  
  
"I don't know, sweetie, but he'll be here. He wouldn't miss this," he assured her, trying to play a smile across his face convincingly. "I'll be right back, Mon. If you need anything, the doctor shouldn't be far away, so just yell, okay?" he said to her as she nodded. He closed the door behind him, just as another contraction hit her and she threw her head back against the pillow and tried to concentrate on her breathing.  
  
Searching frantically for a pay phone, Ross finally found one on the second floor, three floors away from Monica. He dialed Chandler's cell phone, cursing when all he got was the voice mail. He waited for the beep – "Chandler, it's Ross… your wife is in labor… you need to get the hell over here right now or I will… um… hunt you down and kick your ass!" he spewed into the phone angrily.  
  
Just as he was about to start back up to Monica's room, he saw a nurse jogging down the hallway to one of the other doctors. When she caught up to him, she managed to breathlessly spurt out, "We've got an emergency in one of the delivery rooms… number 732, patient Monica Geller-Bing."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So… where is Chandler??? What happened to Monica??? Do you even care??? Review and the next part will come soon ( 


End file.
